


Koumink hehe

by Novantha



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novantha/pseuds/Novantha
Summary: This is gonna have random chapters idc bite me
Relationships: Koujaku/Mink (DRAMAtical Murder)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. sleepy fluff

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe sleep fluff

There was a breeze that rattled the windchimes near the window, and one would normally consider this to be welcoming, however the kiss of winter was extremely uninviting to one. The hairs on the back of his neck stood, and he tightened the blanket around his figure, already covered in a handful of layers. An annoyed sigh left slightly chattering lips, and he couldn't help but furrow his brow.  
After this, the man sat on the bed in a bit of silence and irritability. Without the wind, the chimes were inviting, and he could feel a slight bit of heat develop between the blankets, enough for his eyes to grow heavier by the minute. And when he nearly did, when his guard was down, winter forced another freezing dagger down his spine, and he awoke almost instantly, retaining his balled up position from before.  
Koujaku hated winter with a passion, and it was far worse in America.  
It was around this time that the room's door was made ajar, accompanied with slightly frantic footsteps. Koujaku watched carefully.  
Mink seemed to have forgotten something, or at least Koujaku thought he did, until he looked at Koujaku, and Koujaku saw traces of confusion on his face, not really pertaining to the missing object anymore.  
"You look cold."  
Koujaku blinked, then furrowed his brow again. "Yeah, no shit."  
"And cranky. Did you sleep?"  
"I wish I did."  
Koujaku let out yet another irritated, chattering sigh at the next wave of icy air, and Mink stared at his condition, trying to contemplate.  
"Hm. I guess I don't remember Midorijima being this cold."  
"Tch. _Me neither_."  
Koujaku turned to face the wall, giving a light sigh, and partially feeling bad for the unwarranted snapping. "Uh… but I'm fine. I just… need a minute."  
There was an actually comfortable silence that filled the room they resided in, and Koujaku heard a deep sigh— only to blink and instinctively panic at two large arms displacing his position. When he tried to straighten and squirm out of this state, he was already off the bed, and his arm made it around Mink's neck just to make sure he didn't hit the ground. A conflicting interest of two different parts of his body.  
"What are you doing??"  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Huh?? You can't just-"  
"Just trust me. You'll be fine."  
Koujaku's flailing came to a steadied halt at the tone of his voice, and he stared at Mink with a familiar and very annoying heat blossoming across his face. "A-ah… s...sure."  
Mink left with the man in his arms, holding his head every now and then to make sure it didn't hit the door frame.  
He didn't care for it, but Koujaku did: this silence. Koujaku almost always found it awkward, and this time was much worse, for a couple of reasons.  
For one, he couldn't quite tell if it was because of Mink alone or the proximity, but Koujaku noticed a certain… heat envelope him, one even the blankets had trouble replicating. Koujaku could even feel himself began to sweat a little, but at that point he was positive it was a result of combined body heat.  
For two, it was simply his… _position_. Mink carried him like a groom might carry his newly wed bride, and just the thought of it was embarrassing. He could only imagine how he looked.  
Mink set him down in a chair and Koujaku could feel the irritation of him letting go, then, and the layered irritation of that feeling. He let out a disgruntled huff and stared into nothing when Mink walked off.  
Koujaku heard a bit of shuffling out of his ear, before more footsteps, then was shaken and surprised by a thumb against his lip.  
"Open."  
Without much thinking, he did so, and felt something dry slip in between them. He blinked at the cigar, then letting out a small scoff at the light of the small fire. "...Thank you."  
"Mhm." Mink gave the slightest smile at him, setting the lighter down, straightening his knees, fixing the blanket around Koujaku's shoulders and giving the hair in front of his eye a moderately gentle kiss.  
He couldn't really feel it, but the pressure, the close proximity of their faces and the sound produced gave him enough evidence to what happened, and he had to bite a bit on his cigar not to lose it to his sudden increase in heart rate.  
Mink sat across from him lighting his own, and he sighed in the silence. "Mm… I took a couple days off to come get you, and I suppose I'm still in that small vacation stage." His gold eyes met with Koujaku's red and tired ones. "Gives me time to solve this, but I've already got a couple of solutions."  
"...Oh?" Koujaku blinked. "What would those be?"  
"I either put you in the living room next to the fireplace, or you sleep with me."  
Koujaku stared at him for a minute and scoffed. "Aren't I already sleeping with you?"  
"Yes, but I'm talking about holding you close. Uh… cuddling? I guess?"  
Koujaku's slight confusion turned like he'd just been back handed, but the burn of embarrassment traced his entire face. "I-I… w… uh… n-no I… mm…"  
"Don't like that?"  
"N-no it… it's not… well… i-it's just, you…" Koujaku shook his head and cleared his throat, taking the cigar from his mouth for a minute. Trying to contain what little composure he had after thoughts of this kind were running rampant was an impossible task.  
Mink only raised an eyebrow.  
"I… I-Im fine. With… with the second option."  
"Are you? You look… nervous."  
"N-no it's just…"  
Another throat clearing, more insufferable silence.  
"It's… it's just with us that close together, I… well… w-we might…"  
"...Ah."  
Silence pulled up a third chair for some time after this, and it only seemed to allow Koujaku time to think, in turn giving him an awful red hue against his face.  
Mink only shrugged. "If that's what you want then that's what you want. Nothing wrong with that. Besides, it's probably another method of keeping you warm too. I have no issue with that."  
"A-ah." Koujaku swallowed and nodded. He couldn't really determine where his anxiety in this situation was coming from, but it annoyed him without a doubt.  
"Actually."  
Koujaku's mind went blank and he gave the man his attention.  
"With the small vacation, I did pretty much all the housework I needed to today while you slept. So… we could see if… uh… cuddling works now. If you want."  
Koujaku didn't say anything for a while, then swallowed in final comprehension. "R-right now?"  
"Mhm."  
Koujaku huffed and got tired of this feeling. He got rid of the cigar, stood up, but refused to look at him, and nodded. "S-sure."  
Mink looked up at him for a minute, then got rid of his own, stood, and put a hand behind Koujaku's back to guide him along.

It was about the middle of the day, so it wasn't too bad. There was still wind, but the sun did what it could to balance that out.  
Mink had his back against the wall and a half asleep man across his lap, his face buried into a warm neck. He was uncomfortable at first, and it was obvious, but the higher his body temperature went, the more he seemed to melt into Mink's form and hold, making it easy for Mink to console him further.  
Koujaku was in and out of it, and sometimes he'd recognize the hand rubbing his arm, pulling him out of sleep. He'd try to sit up a little, realize for a split second that this might be embarrassing, but the gentle couple of kisses he was offered along with meaningless banter was enough to drop his head back into the nape of Mink's neck.  
Mink started to catch on.  
"How much do you know about flowers?"  
"M..mm…"  
"Not much then?"  
"M-mm.."  
"Should I tell you about some?"  
"Mhm…"  
And then he'd drone on about the significance of a spider lily, at least until he heard the soft snoring. Then he'd fix himself; slowly change the position to something more comfortable for the both of them. He'd run a thumb through the side of Koujaku's hair, rest his chin on the top of his head, and frown, not at the man below him, but at the thought that moments like these never do seem to last long enough.


	2. No fluff just sad and lewd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhh sad  
> uhhhhhhhhh but also lewd

It was usually pretty easy to tell when there wasn't a full grown man comfortably placed in between one's arms, burying his face into the chest of his lover, for multiple reasons; one of them being the very fact that the man was matter and took up space, just like any other object in the universe.  
Thus, when he noticed a gaping hole where he was pretty positive a man should be, a half asleep and partially confused Mink slowly sat himself up to rub his eyes and frown. It was still a cold season, winter, and Koujaku had made it _very_ clear that he has little body heat retention. Mink found the man clinging onto him nearly all day, if it was a weekend, or shrouded in wool and a turtleneck shirt otherwise (he would try to be fine with this, but Mink saw how much he still shivered, and took the time to get him an actual heating blanket for the times he couldn't be there).  
Whatever was happening now seemed very out of place at best, and fearfully worrisome at worst.  
Mink looked around for a minute to see if the man was in the room, then stood and took to looking around the entirety of the cabin, a couple of warm blankets over his shoulder.

Koujaku's hands trembled on the edge of the sink, pale white from how tightly they were woven around it.   
A nightmare had plagued him, in the middle of the night, one having to do with Ryuuhou. The sight of him was enough to do damage, but the mind — _imagination_ — is something far worse. Thus, the tattoos fed the anger, and had he not fled as soon as he did, it's reasonable something bad could've happened, and to Mink, no less. The man already couldn't come to closure for the events that happened more than a decade ago, and to relive them again in a different setting with a different person is tantamount to the last nail in his coffin.  
He desperately tried to think of anything else.  
The other had managed to find him quickly, as the house wasn't too large, and figured the shivering had something to do with the cold (he wasn't entirely wrong). When Koujaku felt the warmth of cloth drape his shoulders, he immediately looked up at the mirror, only to observe a very worried Mink behind him. He didn't make it clear by his facial expressions, but his frantic movements and furrowed brow made it enough to infer.  
Mink had asked him a couple questions, and when he noticed Koujaku was far too lost (or far too focused?) to answer them, he decided to himself it would be better to do what he could instead of doing what he couldn't. Mink was just about to walk off to get Koujaku a variety of things, before he heard a voice.  
"Mink."  
He stopped at the doorway, then turned to look at him. It was soft, but the dead silence of the home had rung in their ears for a bit too long.   
"Of all the options you had… of all the options you could've given yourself…"   
Another long pause. Mink waited for a while, as he couldn't quite understand where this was headed.  
"Why… would you pick someone as broken as I am?"  
There was a bitter, hurtful scoff in between these words. They might have affected Mink, but it wasn't quite visible. He simply stared back at the man over the sink.  
Before Mink could come up with a response, he seemed to ramble.  
"I mean… if you had the choice between all these vases, all these different kinds, why would you ever choose a pile of broken porcelain, or rather, one crudely put back together?"  
"I don't mind it."  
Koujaku looked at him, then, in the dark.   
Mink stared back. "But… you… chose a bad comparison. It's more like choosing the kitten with a missing limb or a missing eye or health problems, rather than the one that's perfectly fine. It's not the kitten's fault it's in that condition, and I'm taking it upon myself to give that kitten a better life, like they deserved from the very start." Mink turned to walk off, but didn't move yet.  
"Knowing you, Koujaku, I'm sure you'd have no problem doing the same thing."  
Koujaku stared at him, a bit dumbfounded, yet redirected his glance to the sink.   
Mink didn't really wait for a response, walking off to do what he intended.

Koujaku sat on the couch, quietly blowing on the tea he was given. Mink resided next to him, and there was very little word exchanged, rather than gratitude and materialistic questions. After Mink offered everything he could, they sat in the light of a softly flickering fireplace. It didn't really take Koujaku long to down the liquid, as it did wonders to warm him, and when it was gone and the cup was set down, he found himself thinking yet again.   
"I'm sorry I woke you up," was all he could think to say after yet another silence, painfully long. "I… It's just… the… the tattoos, again."  
"I figured as much. I assume you had a bad dream or something."  
"Ah… yeah. Basically. I… had to get away. I really didn't want to end up hurting you, and if I couldn't quell it in the bathroom I… might've… just left."  
"Thank you for staying."  
Koujaku blinked and looked at him, out of confusion for the sudden gratitude. "...'Thank you'?"  
"I would've looked for you as long as I needed to."  
"A-ah." The statement took him further aback, and Koujaku could feel his face grow hot. He looked away with a small huff. "I'm not a child, you know."  
"No, but you have a bad habit of ignoring the fact that you need help. This whole thing is a perfect example."  
"Huh? I didn't wanna wake you, I—"  
"Why would sleep be more important to me than you being okay?"  
"I… I mean I… i-i-it just didn't make… sense to wake you."  
"If I were in pain would you want to know?"  
"Of course I-" Koujaku stopped and frowned. "...well… you called me a kitten, so of course I… assumed you thought I was a kid."  
"Would a _sparrow_ be better?"  
Koujaku looked at him and scoffed. "Not really."  
"The point remains the same that I care about you because I love you, regardless of what's wrong with you."  
"Wha-... Y-you…" he blinked and got visibly angry and flustered with how easily Mink weaved that in. "I-... mm…" he let out a low growl after his inability to locate anything to say in response.  
"What? You prefer I didn't say that?"  
"N-no it's… fine, I… just… y-you don't… s-say it often."   
This low mumble worked a small smile out of Mink, and Koujaku blinked and reacted quickly to a hug from the man beside him.   
"Wha- M-mink! S-st…"  
"I wonder if that's your name because of how much you blush, Red."  
"I- w-why does it-" he was trying to escape from Mink's grasp for a minute, then remembered the heat he was enveloped in, how much of it Mink had, and slowly gave up. He refused to look the man in the eye.   
"What would it have mattered, if I woke you anyway. There's not much you could've done."  
"Provide you with emotional support and give you anything you ask for so you can focus on pushing that down?"  
Koujaku blinked, frowning at himself. "...E...emotional… mm…"  
Koujaku couldn't quite argue that the thought was unappealing. He looked down at the hands wrapped around his torso, placing his own on top of those, and closing his eyes, perhaps to consider the odds of waking a man from his peaceful slumber in a desperate attempt for help. In his head, it still sounded selfish.  
One of the hands a bit higher up moved towards Koujaku's pectoral, in an attempt to likely cover more of his body in warmth, but Koujaku's mind seemed to register this as something else, and it went blank, along with a fuzzy, numb feeling spreading where he touched.  
In conjunction with the sudden chain reaction, his heartbeat fluttered, his mouth hung open just a little, his cheeks burned, and his breath hitched. When he tried to close his eyes and shake out these thoughts, they really only seemed to get more vivid.   
He could _feel_ Mink's lips, hands, breath on his body.   
"Red?"  
Koujaku's eyes opened in a slight panic and he looked behind him to a partially confused and worried Mink. Koujaku had failed to notice how tight his grip had become.   
"Is it happening again? The tattoo thing?"  
"A-ah. N..no."  
"Are you sure? Don't hide that from me."  
"I'm… it's not… I-I promise." Koujaku left a breath between pursed lips, looking down at their hands. "I-it… c-can we…"  
"Stay like this?"  
"N-... well…"  
Koujaku turned to face him, and it was about then Mink started to put pieces together. Koujaku's face was an awful shade of red, to the point where Mink might have assumed he had a fever, and he partially did, but he could tell by the situation, by the way he tightly held onto his pants, looked away, by the way his breath shuddered without him shuddering, that this was something else.  
Koujaku made an effort, then, to reach for Mink's face, and hold it, with both of his hands. Mink made an effort to hold him there, and quietly staring at the man in front of him, by the cold sweat on his scarred fingers, he could feel a desperation, one Mink had asked for, but not quite in the same context. Regardless, he was telling him —no, begging for— what he wanted. Mink found it especially difficult to turn him down.  
Thus, he simply didn't.  
Koujaku hadn't quite anticipated that Mink might be the first to make a sudden movement, so when he got close, and when Koujaku felt a comforting fire blossom across his lips, he made a noise that was something like a gasp, and his eyes went wide before they squeezed themselves shut. Inner conflict said this was odd and yet to embrace it, wholeheartedly, and Koujaku ignored only the former statement. He had mentioned it earlier: it wasn't like him to show emotion, and never this much. Koujaku didn't bother to question it and simply wrapped his arms around Mink's neck, in the same fashion that Mink's hands had made it to Koujaku's waist.   
The deeper and messier this affection got, the less and less Mink could think of anything except one thought that roamed in his head ever since he'd said it aloud. Koujaku was indeed a harmed animal, and Mink felt nothing but a need to give this man what he actually does deserve. Everything that's happened to him was never in his control, and Mink wanted to allow him control of his life here, on this piece of the planet, in this single fleeting moment.  
This was something they both shared, really. The incapability to fix the past followed by a haunting need for revenge, and both had received it, but such never fixes anything.   
Mink had laid Koujaku onto the couch lovingly, making absolute sure his head rested on a flat and comfortable surface. Koujaku was unaware until their lips were parted, followed by a small intake of air.  
"Mm..?" Koujaku frowned a bit, flustered but frustrated at the sudden pause. "What… what's wrong…?"  
Mink shook his head. "N...nothing. It's just… I…" He sighed. "Koujaku."  
"Hm..?"  
"Are you… happy..?"  
Koujaku blinked, considered the question for a minute, and scoffed. "More than I can say I've ever been."  
"With me? Us?"  
"Mhm."  
Mink looked down at Koujaku's tattoo, but long past it did his glare look. He looked back up into red, soft eyes. "...You're sure?"  
"I'm one thousand percent positive."  
"...That's not a real percentage."  
"No, but that's how confident I am."  
Mink stared at him, at the soft smile and soft blush for a bit longer before he couldn't help but bury his face into the nape of Koujaku's neck. "I'm sorry."  
Koujaku ran a hand through brown hair and scoffed. "For what?"  
"I just want you to be happy."  
" _Us_ , Mink. I want _us_ to be happy."  
The man on top of him nodded in his neck, and Koujaku was caught off guard by small but multiple waves of pleasure at one time. Minks thumb rubbed against Koujaku's pectoral, constantly passing up and brushing against his exposed nipple. There was a gentle suction on his neck. Koujaku jerked and almost instantly fell short of breath, calling Mink's name on impulse. In any other time, this likely would've upset Koujaku with how unnecessarily quickly Mink could switch topics like that, but for now he let it pass.  
Koujaku tried to steady his breathing with the constant shocks going through his body, but his body tried to hold in breaths and moan in its release at the same time. It was likely he sounded conflicted.  
Mink let go of his neck, gave his upper body a rest, and Koujaku let out a sigh in the midst of this small break, only to catch it again at the feeling of warm hands against his waist.  
Even with how cold it was around this time, Koujaku only really slept in underwear and socks. He found it difficult to sleep in clothes, if he wasn't exhausted. However, this tended to make Mink's job of removal much easier.  
Even so, he didn't really do it just yet.   
Koujaku squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth together at fingers tracing along the of his shaft, and let out a surprisingly desperate cry, even for himself. He blinked and slapped both hands over his mouth, and Mink watched him with the same oddly feverish but still moderately neutral glare.   
"...So you're loud? I'm not sure how I didn't guess that…"  
"Nn..!"   
He was going to refute, but Mink gave him what he wanted, pushing off his underwear, but painfully slowly, at least to Koujaku. The man grabbed the slightly darker hands and tried to speed them up, but his attempts were met with a deep kiss and the same speed. Koujaku's sweaty hands found Mink's back again, and he hugged him tightly.   
It was a means to distract him until he could get his own belt undone; Koujaku was surprisingly impatient. Perhaps because he'd waited so long for this?  
Koujaku's frantic nature did strongly appeal to Mink, however, and he wanted it to last without making him suffer.  
Mink let go of Koujaku lips and Koujaku sounded as if he'd just come up for air out of an ocean. Of course he was offered very little rest time, and Mink had pushed his own forehead against Koujaku's, his own lust against Koujaku's (which further produced a hitch in Koujaku's ragged breathing), and Mink's right hand took to pleasuring the both of them, while his left was placed under Koujaku's head.  
They breathed on each other's mouths for a while due to this, Koujaku obviously louder than the other, and he even began to drool a little, indicating to Mink that his thoughts were nothing but white noise now. He acted on instinct and impulse from here on out.   
A hand gripped Mink's right wrist, not really stopping it, but more following its movements, and Koujaku started to beg, not elaborately, but one word pleads. Mink figured he couldn't really muster more than this, and the appearance of a lust-ridden samurai was one that couldn't help but put a smile on his own lips.  
"More" was a popular one word answer, and Mink would ask, just to make sure. In turn, he'd either receive a louder response or a head nod, occasionally both, and Mink moved his hand faster on the both of them— until he noticed how close he was, and stopped.   
The man beneath him tightened a grip around Mink's wrist, and Mink kissed his open mouth. He then positioned himself for a more reasonable entrance, raising both of his legs. Mink anticipated this was the "more" he wanted. He didn't really waste time here.  
Koujaku's breathing had been moderate, reasonable but just a bit too fast paced, until he felt the pulse of a foreign object, and this cued louder, erratic breathing. He bit his lip hard at the first couple seconds of entry, then panted like a dog might have, Mink's name well-littered throughout it.  
Mink only smiled at the sparrow. He wondered if that pain was still there.  
He then leaned forward to hug him, to hold his hand, as he would have frantically looked for, and his thrusts were soft at first, accompanied with kisses, but pace grew to a gradual pounding that Koujaku felt in his entire being. Had they not been in the middle of nowhere, Mink was certain there would be noise complaints.  
The grip on Mink's hand wasn't too apparent, but the closer he came to his peak of ecstasy, the tighter his grip was, until his knuckles were just as white as they were in the bathroom.   
Koujaku's body strained, his soul ceased, his eyes opened and he let out a cry that almost hurt to hear. Mink did much of the same, tightly holding onto Koujaku's head in a sweet release, and the raspy breaths of the aftermath were about the only thing to fill the room for some time.

"Good morning."  
"Mm. Good Morning."  
Koujaku looked at the tea set on the table in front of him and rubbed his eyes a little more before he sat himself up on the couch— or at least before he tried to. There was a sudden jolt of pain that went through his rear, and Mink noticed him flinch, then frown and sit (lay?) in an awkward position. He looked confused.   
Mink frowned. "Well I'm glad I listened to my gut. There's some painkillers on the tray as well."  
Koujaku looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Painkillers? Because of the tattoos..?"  
"Maybe, but I wouldn't think that causes pain in your ass."  
For whatever reason, these words set off the lightbulb that doused Koujaku in a sudden wave of embarrassment and anger. "Y… _you_ …"  
"Me? What did I do? I was simply following what you wanted."  
"I-I-... huh…?"  
"Mhm. You acted uh… well… I can be sure we would've had complaints in the morning with neighbors around."  
"C-...compl…" Koujaku's face fell a deep shade of red, his eye twitched, and he covered his nose, suddenly remembering the entirety of last night. He briefly ignored the pain to instantly leave the couch and sprint towards the bathroom.  
Mink blinked and watched the man, then listened to his self-induced panicked ramblings, and only frowned in a strangely newfound confusion.   
_He sure did seem to act like a different person, didn't he._


	3. Mink sick mink sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick and LEWD
> 
> I require more hoejaku to live sorry
> 
> Merry christmas u monkies ❤

"Check."  
Koujaku blinked at the movement his allmate had managed on the board and furrowed his brow. "What the hell? Beni…"  
The sparrow looked at him and tilted his head. "Wha? What'd I do? I'm just followin' the rules."  
"I told you to go easy on me, you nuthead."  
"That _was_ easy!" Beni pouted. "I dunno how much easier to make it."  
"You are playing a robot, Koujaku." A bird of a much larger size sat on the table watching the game. "Maybe you need some kind of book or something."  
Koujaku sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes to shoo off the irritation. "Nggh… it's fine."  
Beni blinked, watching his owner, and Tori gave a scoff. "I guess losing is pretty upsetting."  
Beni felt himself fluff up and flutter at the cockatoo. "Shut up! It's not his fault he's never played before!!" He stopped, then, his eyes on the table. "...Has he?"  
Koujaku was going to respond, but the door opened, and Koujaku could feel a sudden surge of interest.  
The man who'd pushed the door open was indeed Mink, however, to Koujaku, he seemed much more… tired than usual.  
"Oh- welcome home. You're back sooner than usual."  
"Mhm."  
And he quickly walked off.  
All three of them stared as the man left down the hallway, and Koujaku felt he was the only one with an oddly gnawing feeling of something going wrong. On the usual daily routine, Mink would sit next to him immediately after coming home, and Koujaku would offer a massage every now and then, followed by simple banter, but this need to flee the scene at a moment's notice was unlike him.  
Granted, this had been happening for the most part all week, but this was a little different; this time he actively avoided Koujaku, instead of letting him know the situation, and that didn't sit well with the man at all.  
"...I'm gonna see what's up."  
Beni and Tori looked at him, nodded, and watched Koujaku jog off towards the bedroom.  
"...Hey."  
Koujaku slowly opened the door to a man sitting on the bed, gently massaging his temples. He gave a small grunt in response.  
To koujaku, he looked severely distressed, so the door to the room was gently closed, and he gingerly placed himself next to Mink— and yet upon doing so, Mink moved himself away.  
"...Mink? What's wrong?"  
Another low grumble emerged from the back of his throat.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No."  
Koujaku blinked at the way he said this. His voice sounded strained and harsh, like he was holding back something, and sure enough, he cleared his throat, then let out a painful sounding cough.  
Koujaku blinked.  
"Mink… are you…" he moved closer to close the gap, then gently pressing the back of his hand to his forehead, then his cheek, pulling back a little at the heat. "...you've… got a fever."  
"Mm…"  
"I'm guessing they sent you home early."  
Mink looked away. "You need to leave. I don't need this transferring to you."  
Koujaku scoffed. "Leave. You really think I'd do that?"  
"Koujaku this isn't a joke."  
"Yeah. I know."  
Koujaku stood up, then gently tugged on Mink to do the same. "Come on. I need to get this shit off you and change you into something more comfortable."  
"I can do that myself."  
"You need to focus on _relaxing_ , is what you need to do," Koujaku scoffed.  
"You need to focus on getting out of this room before I infect you."  
"I'm gonna kiss you if you don't stand."  
Mink frowned at the threat. "This isn't funny."  
"Am I laughing?"  
"I'm just gonna push you away."  
"Go ahead then. It'd be a lot easier for the both of us if you simply do as I say, though."  
Mink gave him an extraordinarily annoyed sigh, and it almost seemed like he wouldn't budge— before he slowly forced himself onto his feet, his right hand being guided by Koujaku's own.  
"If this is what it takes to get you to leave, then fine."  
Koujaku smiled and gave a scoff through the nose before beginning to undo his clothing.  
Mink's burning glare was directed away from the soft red corneas and instead burned a hole through the door to the room. Every now and then, a held back cough would shake the both of them just a little.  
Koujaku's slim fingers pushed the buttons of his shirt through slits as effectively as he knew how, but the coughs Mink gave off worried him, not in the sense that Koujaku himself might be affected, but instead in the sense of how _painful_ they sounded.  
Koujaku looked up at Mink, who still kept his gaze away, but Mink could tell by his pauses in fumbling with his clothing, by the slight twitching of his fingers, by the slighted sighs from his nose, that Koujaku was extremely anxious.  
Mink voiced this observation, and Koujaku blinked, looking up at him.  
"Ah- oh… mm… a little bit, yeah. I'm just trying to… think of ways to help you, is all."  
"To help me? I don't need it. Rest is enough."  
Koujaku frowned. "It doesn't feel like enough. I can't sit here twiddling my damn thumbs until you get better."  
Koujaku dropped the taller man's shirt off to the side, then went down to rest on the balls of his feet while working at the man's belt.  
"Well that's how sicknesses work, Koujaku, especially simple ones. You just… wait for the body to do what it does best."  
Koujaku gave a sigh before he gently pulled Mink's pants down, but didn't say much else. The samurai was trying to consider ways at which he actually could help, and the thought process was an odd but objectively reasonable one.  
There are multiple ways to help someone in a state like this, he figured, but he has very little knowledge on herbs and such to concoct something both helpful and delicious. So he thought for a while longer, Mink going to sit back down on the bed (apparently his body was getting tired), and Koujaku remembered a theory he always assumed had weight to it: simply sweating it out. He's aware Mink can't run, however, and the bathroom in this house wasn't exactly designed to become a sauna, not like the one back home, so he considered alternate ways to make a person sweat, coming to a single, mildly embarrassing conclusion.  
His eyes fell on Mink's boxers, and he felt an anxious blush creep across his face.  
"Ah… M...mink."  
Mink looked a tad tired, no different than he did when he came home, and his gaze shifted over to Koujaku's face. "Hm?"  
"Um… mm…" Koujaku moved over to the man, placing himself in between his legs, but still on the ground, effectively being level with Mink's crotch. Mink frowned in confusion at this set up.  
"Koujaku?"  
"I… I-I wanna try something. Okay?"  
"...Sure, but what-"  
Koujaku's fingers went around the rim of Mink's underwear, slowly pulling them down as if to doubt that this was the only way he could think to get Mink to sweat it out. Easily there was another option, just cover the man in a plethora of blankets, but his mind had rejected that notion for a much more lewd alternative. Perhaps this was combined with the sexual frustration that had gathered over the course of a week.  
"K...koujaku?" The darker male's eyes went from judgmental to wide after he got the gist of what the lighter male meant, and he looked away with the same blush, then held Koujaku's hands in place. "I don't… know what you're planning, but you're running the risk of getting sick, Koujaku."  
Koujaku blinked out of the small haze he was enveloping himself in, looking at their hands, and frowning at Mink's eyes. "I… I know but… just let me do this, okay? I… if you want it too, of course."  
Mink's gaze refused to focus on the man in front of him, and he let out a small cough. "Whether I want it or not isn't the point—"  
"But do you?"  
"..."  
Mink exhaled through his nose as the frustration building up in his being. Of course he did; the business of work kept him from it all week, and at this final given chance, he ended up being sick.  
Koujaku scoffed at the noticeable internal debate within Mink. "It'll…. be okay."  
"...Mm… I don't have the energy to argue with you…"  
Koujaku finished what he started, leaving the man entirely nude before beginning to remove his own. It wasn't necessarily a good idea to get his own yukata dirty.  
He stripped himself down to about his underwear before moving close to the nude man in front of him. He then moved to hold the man's member, and allowed the tip to rest against his tongue.  
The small jolt and hitch from Mink left Koujaku with the small need to chuckle, before slowly slipping the rest of the length into the remainder of his mouth.  
In doing so, Koujaku felt himself blush and his eyes close at the feeling and sudden realization of what he was actually doing. The light throbbing caused his mind to numb easily, and for the rest of his body to very quickly become sensitive to touch, however, he refused to pleasure himself. There was an end goal to keep in mind here, after all.  
Alongside the throbbing, there was a heat filling his mouth and causing the red of his cheeks to deepen. The more he thought of the situation, the more embarrassed he became, so he simply… tried not to.  
Mink had held Koujaku's head when he started to move, and Koujaku had looked up at him through drool and a lovesick haze. He didn't really account for how he might've looked, but the soft moan that came with soft eyes was enough to speed up Mink's heart rate, and Koujaku felt it immediately.  
At some point in the process, as Koujaku sped his movements and grew a tad more messy, the throbbing was beginning to rattle his thoughts, and he removed his mouth from the now somewhat stiff object to instead kiss and lick at Mink's shaft.  
Another jump in speed and the throbbing sped up again, and Mink seemed unable to hold back moans as much as before.  
Koujaku looked up at him again. This seemed to be as good of a shifting place as any.  
To Mink's surprise, then, Koujaku stood, wiping his mouth off and giving a lewd smile to the man below him.  
Mink was confused and dazed at best.  
"Ah… k...koujaku… what… are you…"  
Koujaku had little words to exchange and seemed to be moving mostly on autopilot. He held the hand now on his cheek and pushed it down to his waist in an attempt to get Mink to finish off his clothing, and it worked as well as he'd hoped, if not better.  
Mink's hands forced them off Koujaku almost a bit _too_ roughly, and to _Koujaku's_ surprise this time, Mink suddenly pulled him into his lap. That was the goal, but he hadn't expected Mink to have any energy. Apparently he was horribly wrong.  
"Mm..?? M.. mink… wha- a..a-ah..??"  
Mink was exceedingly quick to press his own member against Koujaku's lower opening (or rather, he pushed Koujaku _onto_ it). It had very little trouble sliding in due to the coating Koujaku had given it, but the fact remained that Mink was well endowed.  
Koujaku's back arched at the sudden hard throbbing and fire in his lower half, unwillingly grabbing onto Mink's arms for support.  
It was around then that he noticed how sweaty Mink had become. At least that part of the mission was fulfilled.  
Mink's hands were kneading Koujaku's rear, and he was gently biting into the nape of Koujaku's neck before he began to thrust.  
There was an immense amount of stimulation circling in Koujaku's bloodstream, enough to cause the man to hug Mink's neck and breathe quickly enough to make it tolerable.  
The thrusts weren't particularly bad for a while, and Koujaku almost started to get used to them until Mink instantly and almost randomly got much rougher.  
Koujaku oddly had the sense of being constantly pushed up and dragged back down into the ocean, and the immediate gasp for air at the sudden increase in speed made him want to cry out to the man inside him.  
"M..m-i.. a-ah.. a… yo-u.. thi… m-mi… min…!!"  
The heavy breathing into Koujaku's chest felt beastly. Koujaku was at a loss at where all this energy came from.  
His body began to grow rigid and he could feel himself finishing. The same likely went for Mink, seeing as his breaths grew more strained, and his nails were planting themselves in Koujaku's back and rear.  
When it happened, then, when koujaku cried out excessively as a means to determine he'd finished, and when Mink's muffled cry into Koujaku's chest had indicated his own release, Koujaku could feel his inner being and the area between them to be annoyingly messy. Koujaku suddenly felt limp, and his head fell into one of Mink's heaving shoulders.

♡

The next day proceeded as usual, with a slight change.  
Mink came back at the right time, sat himself on the couch and talked to the three of them about the day, accompanied with the same usual back massage, and the same usual tea session accompanying it.  
Koujaku scoffed at him for a story he'd told about one of his students, and went for his own cup, yet was stopped by a brief but painful cough.  
Mink looked at him and simply stared.  
"Koujaku."  
Koujaku gave him a painfully nervous smile. "H-hm…?"  
"How long has that been happening."  
"How long has… w-what.. Been happening?"  
Mink inhaled, then exhaled loudly. He got up and quickly dragged Koujaku off to the bedroom.  
"Wh- Mink!! Stop, I'm fine, I–"  
"What other symptoms are there?"  
"I… I just… I f-felt kind of dizzy and my head hurts but I—"  
He was quickly swept off his feet, then, and Mink laid him down as gently yet effectively as he could. "I cannot _believe_ you managed to convince me that would be an okay thing to do. Do you understand how reckless that was? You don't even know what I had, and lucky for you it was some casual 24 hour bug. What was that even for?"  
Koujaku sighed at the berating. "I just figured you'd sweat it out, is all."  
"Sweat it- Koujaku… you know that shit doesn't actually work, right…?"  
Koujaku blinked and looked up at a slightly pained face. "It… doesn't? But it worked on you."  
"I just said it was a lousy 24 hour bug."  
"...Ah."  
Mink noticed Koujaku's sudden deflation. "You… really thought you… mm."  
"S...sorry."  
Mink scratched the back of his head, and the room was silent for a long minute. "...well… mm… I… I… did… e-enjoy it. So."  
Koujaku looked at him and scoffed before letting out a cough again. "Did you…?"  
"It was still beyond reckless, don't get me wrong, but… if you… want to help next time, Koujaku, I know you don't want to ask the guy in trouble how to help the guy in trouble but… I'd appreciate anything you do for me, regardless of whether or not you asked for help. So… thank you. _I guess_."  
Koujaku blinked at him, watching him bend over to hold Koujaku's head and give him a light kiss on the covered eye.  
"I love you."  
Koujaku felt his face heat up immediately. "A-ah. I… I-I'll keep that in mind next time…"  
"Good. I'm gonna go make you soup."  
Koujaku blinked at him and grabbed his hand before he got too far.  
"Mm?" Mink looked at him and tilted his head. "What's wrong?"  
"Um… y-yesterday. You… you were exhausted before we started but… then… you… h-how?"  
Mink blinked. "...Adrenaline? But if it wasn't that, the cute faces and sounds you made sucking me off were enough to do me in."  
Koujaku could hardly muster a word as his face went bright red, and Mink smiled at him. "We're gonna have to do that again once you feel better."


End file.
